My Comatose
by Mellos-In-My-Closet
Summary: Man has been known to destroy the beautiful.They pollute it with their hatred.By doing this they make the beautiful,and wonderful things in life blend and run together.Soon the individuals aren’t beautiful any more.Their tired and worn.YAOI!NarutoSasuke!
1. Chapter 1

MN: New story people! This chap is only a tester to see if you like it! If you do review and i'll write more! If you dont want to i'll stop writing it! I like it!

DO YOU WANT THE PAIRING TO BE** NARUTO AND GAARA** OR **NARUTO AND SASUKE**? THIS WILL EFFECT THE ENTIRE OUTCOME OF THE STORY! PLEASE TELL ME WHICH PAIRING YOU PREFER!

* * *

I WANT TO KNOW YOU!

He was sitting at the bar; Breathing. That's about all he seemed to do. I danced to the electric thrum of the music grinding against my partner. I watched the man at the bar's chest rise and fall hypnotized. I was lost in that simple movement, numb to my dance partners advances.

Occasionally he would bring something to his lips , whether it was a drink or a cigarette. No matter how slight the movement it intrigued me. He intrigued me. Everything about him from his pale skin to his pink lips made me want to know who he was.

He comes to the club regularly. Why? I may never know. But he always does the same thing; drink, smoke , _Breath_. I've analyzed him many times. It's like he's oblivious to the world, and yet all knowing. He has tunnel vision; only looking in one direction. Single minded. Strait forward. Blunt.

I brought my arms over my head and wrapped them around my dance partner. I turned my head, never really taking my eyes away from the man.

_Why cant I stop looking at him? _I appraised his built yet lithe figure. _Why can't he look at me? _I tried to tear my eyes away. I was never one for self pity.

It was painful. I was a moth. A moth being drawn in to a flame.

Suddenly I felt my partners hand make its way down to the front of my pants. I tried to get away. He whispered in my ear. "It's not nice to ignore your dance partner." and started to drag me out the side door of the club.

* * *

MN: PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT!

note: My chapters are useually longer, this is only a tester chap!

TELL ME WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT!


	2. EWW! RELATIONSHIPS!

**MN:** Hi people! Thanks for the reviews! It's official this will be a Naruto and Sasuke! WOOT! The Beginning of the chap is the same as the last chap. I put a notice that says, "**_Heres were the new stuff is!" _**were the new stuff is!

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!

* * *

I WANT TO KNOW YOU!

He was sitting at the bar; Breathing. That's about all he seemed to do. I danced to the electric thrum of the music grinding against my partner. I watched the man at the bar's chest rise and fall hypnotized. I was lost in that simple movement, numb to my dance partners advances.

Occasionally he would bring something to his lips , whether it was a drink or a cigarette. No matter how slight the movement it intrigued me. He intrigued me. Everything about him from his pale skin to his pink lips made me want to know who he was.

He comes to the club regularly. Why? I may never know. But he always does the same thing; drink, smoke , _Breath_. I've analyzed him many times. It's like he's oblivious to the world, and yet all knowing. He has tunnel vision; only looking in one direction. Single minded. Strait forward. Blunt.

I brought my arms over my head and wrapped them around my dance partner. I turned my head, never really taking my eyes away from the man.

_Why cant I stop looking at him? _I appraised his built yet lithe figure. _Why can't he look at me? _I tried to tear my eyes away. I was never one for self pity.

It was painful. I was a moth. A moth being drawn in to a flame.

Suddenly I felt my partners hand make its way down to the front of my pants. I tried to get away. He whispered in my ear. "It's not nice to ignore your dance partner." and started to drag me out the side door of the club.

**__**

Here's were the new stuff is!

I knew what was going to happen. He was going to drag me out of the club, and fuck me. Simple. Right? Guys come in all the time looking for my services.

This one was no different. He was tall with jet black hair. He started coming to the club a couple months back. That's when he became one of my 'customers'.

__

Flash back

I was dancing, trying to grab the attention of potential clientele. The outfit I chose for the night was rather eye catching. I was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans with a mesh top and black studded dog collar.

The jeans accentuated my golden blond hair. I was doused in glitter with black eyeliner. Some may have thought it was too much, but nothings too much in my profession.

He came up behind me, and started to grind against me. At the time all I thought about was gaining a new 'client'. I made it clear that I was expensive, but it didn't seem to phase him.

At the end of the night when I was prepared to…well you know. He paid me and left, without collecting. I was confused. At the time I didn't know what he was doing, or else I would of stopped it.

This continued for a couple more weeks. Except he would confide in me his troubles, and acted like I cared. He paid well. He was my highest paying customer. I was blinded by the money.

And then he finally collected. It was hard , long and good. …But at the end…He cried. And that's what I realized what he was trying to do.

He was trying to simulate a relationship.

End Flashback

I shuddered as he began to kiss down my neck. More from the idea of a relationship then anything else.

I tried to get out of his embrace but he pinned me up against a nearby wall. He began to pinch and grope me. I wiggled and tried to push him away. He took his lips off my heated skin. "Whats wrong?" He asked ,almost tenderly. His black eyes shined with mirth. "You never had a problem with this before."

I tried to sound firm. "I'm c-cuting you off." Damn stutter!

He bent his head toward my ear. I could practically feel his smirk. He breathed softly into my ear. "You make it sound like you're a drug dealer. When your so much better." He made a strangled noise that somewhat sounded like a laugh. "You're the drug!"

He started to pull of my clothes, and assaulted my neck with nips and bites. I squirmed and wiggled desperate to get away. "Why are you even trying Dickless?" He asked pulling me by my hair to the ground. He strattled me. I could feel him through his pants. I was afraid.

Sasuke POV

_Damn blond_. I thought to my self as I walked out the door of the bar, lighting up as I went. I hunched my shoulders making my way to my car. _Who the hell is he any way?_ "His eyes are creepy ,the way he looks at me." I mumbled. _Stupid Dobe_.

I heard some muffled noises coming from the side of the club. I ignored them. More panicked noises followed. _Damn it cant those to fuckers be quiet! I'm trying to Think God Damn it!_

"Please stop! Somebody help!"

I whipped around and headed toward the ally, Running.

End Sasuke POV

The darkness was closing in. It was all I could do to stay awake , never mind fight. I did the only thing I could do in my state of regression. I called out for help.

And then he disappeared. The man on top of me wasn't there anymore. I caught a glimpse of someone else. A man with Dark eyes. Almost cruel, but there was something else there to. I couldn't put my finger on it.

His hand reached out toward me.

I blacked out.

* * *

NM:Thanks for reading

PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! SERIOUSLY! IT DOES!!


	3. Authors Note! Please look it's important

SORRY PEOPLE! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU IN MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE! OOPS! WHAT I WANTED TO SAY IS THAT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE THEM TO ME! Thanks!


	4. Rescued by an Asshole!

MN: Hi People! New chap! Yay! I think i'm gonna change the story name to MY COMATOSE, how would you guys like that? I had a lot of fun writeing this chap! If you like it PLEASE REVIEW! The ending was inspired by my Sister! It actually happened when i was in the car with her! Isnt that hilarious! THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

Chap2: Rescued by an asshole!

Sasuke POV

I could hear harsh breathing coming from the ally. The cries for help were gradually growing fainter. I burst into the ally to see the blond from the club being strattled by the man he was dancing with.

He had dark hair and a sick smile. The blond was completely naked underneath him. His body was flushed a faint red. I could see his lifeless eyes slipping shut, silently begging for help.

The man had no idea I was there, he continued to stroke the lifeless blond, while caressing himself. I grabbed him by the collar, disgusted at what he was doing something like that. I yanked him back making sure he choked on the silky fabric of his shirt.

He made a strangled noise as I pushed him face first into the ally wall. He moaned, I ground his face into the grainy brick. "What the hell do you think your doing." It was more of a command then a question.

He groaned and rubbed his seat into my groin. "You really are a sick fuck, you know that." I tilted his head to lay against my chest. I brought my hand to his neck and squeezed tightly. He moaned.

"you like that." I squeezed harder and whipped out my knife from my pocket one handed. He gurgled. I could feel his hot saliva leak out of his open mouth to drizzle hotly over my hand at his neck.

I ran the sharp knife down the front of his shirt to his exposed erection. The cloth of his shirt ripped easily. I lightly ran the sharp end of knife up and down his length. He shivered when I brought the knife to his balls. I put pressure on the knife, he whimpered in need.

"please." He gasped. The blood ran continuously down my hands, slickly coating my fingers.

"If you ever hurt that Dobe again, I will hunt you down and make sure I castrate you." He gasped as I let go, and came all over the wall.

I ran over to he unconscious boy and scooped him up, wrapping him in my suit jacket. I ran with him in my arms to my Mercedes and gently tucked him in the passenger seat, then ran over to the drivers seat and plunked down. I started the car. _Lets get the fuck outta hear!_

Naruto POV

I was between two places. The pleasant dream land and the harsh reality. I was on the divide not really awake ,but…_Aware_. I knew what Sai was doing. I didn't want it but it still would of came.

I was prepared for it, but then it stopped. The sensations stopped. Someone took Sai away. I couldn't move, could barely breath, let alone see what was happening.

Then someone wrapped me up in their large warm arms, and carried me off. I only got a glimpse of his eyes before I completely blacked out.

They were amazing. So perfect. Like god took the wide expanses of the universe and wrapped them up into to glowing orbs.

Sasuke POV

I lightly tapped my steering wheel in agitation. The red light refused to change. I tried to occupy myself , but my eyes kept wandering back to his angelic face.

He curled up against the door of the car breathing slightly. His eyes flickered under his eyelids. I traced every line of his body with my eyes.

His bright appearance was in every way a great contrast to the dark world surrounding us. His blond hair shined brighter than any of the cheap neon lights surrounding the various strip joints and clubs. His tan legs that stuck out cutely from the bottom of the jacket.

I was immersed in the feeling of being next to someone who seemed to have so much color, and life. He was a perfect star to this world of everlasting night.

Naruto POV

I soon returned to my comatose state, barely registering the man beside me. I starred out of the tinted windows of his car, watching the neon lights swim past my field of vision.

I wanted to reach out and grab one of the glowing orbs, amazed. This thought was absurd and I know it, but I am not ready to leave this world of rest. My comatose.

Sasuke POV

I continued to look at his body, amazed that something so bright could possibly survive in this world.

Man has been known to destroy the beautiful. They pollute it with their hatred. By doing this they make the beautiful, and wonderful things in life blend and run together. Soon the individuals aren't beautiful any more. Their tired and worn. They just want to give up. Their victims of conformity. Never to stand out again.

Naruto POV

The lights stopped zooming by. We were stationary. They glowed before my eyes as if taunting me. They appeared to me as fairies, devilish ones. Always near me, yet too far away. No matter how hard I tried I would never catch one. They laughed at me. I could feel my tears start to form. In the distance I heard the annoyed honking of a car, though I was too far in my fantasy world for it to register. Someone swore.

Sasuke POV

I was broken out of my reverie by the loud honking of the gas guzzling Hummer behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with some stupid hick. He revved his engine and flipped me off.

"Oh really?" I whispered to no one in particular. I stepped on my gas peddle going twenty miles per hour down the long stretch of road. I watched his curse from my rearview mirror, smirking.

He couldn't pass me because his stupid ass car was to big. He read my smirk from my rearview, and began to get red in the face. I laughed heartily showing him just how much I'm enjoying this.

Finally he was able to pass me. He came side to side with my Mercedes. We both opened our windows.

He screamed a string of profanities.

I yelled coolly back, "Patience is a virtue."

"YOU'RE AN ASS!" he yelled getting ready to turn.

"Thanks for noticing." I looked him strait in the eye as he drove off. I returned to my normal speed and headed to my home.

* * *

MN: I WRITE FASTER WHEN I HAVE REVIEWS ! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!


	5. Waking UP! Chap 3

**MN**: Hey people! Been a while! Hope you like this chap! **SASUKE IS REALLY DRUNK**! I worked hard! **PLEASE REVIEW**!

**MN Questions: **

Would you like Neji in the story?

How should i incorperate Gaara in the story?

* * *

Chap 3: Waking up

Sasuke POV

Who new carrying and unconscious blond in my arms would draw the attention of so many people. I had him wrapped up tightly in my jacket, his hair was sticking up cutely and he wore such a innocent face.

I walked up to the front desk of the hotel. The receptionist gave me an odd look. "Could you please set up the private bath, my friend is staying with me for a short while."

"of course Mr. Uchiha." The man behind the desk said. "I'll send up someone right away. Would you like a kimono for him as well?"

I nodded and headed for the elevator. The boy shifted in my arms. A woman with blond hair and large breasts held the door. She lived down the hall from me. Made all of her money gambling.

We rode in silence to the top floor. She looked at the boy and her features softened. The elevator dinged and opened. "Don't ruin him Sasuke. He can save you." I walked out of the elevator and down the hall, ignoring Tsunade's ramblings. _She's probably drunk…Again._

Naruto POV

I was swaying slightly. I wrapped my fingers around something warm and broad. It smelled faintly of mint and tobacco. For a period of time we stopped moving. I could hear talking far off. I clutched tighter to the thing holding me.

Sasuke POV

There was a sudden tightening of the blond in my arms. I looked down at him as I neared the door to the hotel room. His fingers were gradually embedding themselves in between the buttons of my shirt. His nostrils were cutely fluttering.

I tore my eyes away and looked at my door, then at the sleeping blond in my arms. _How am I gonna get this door open? _

I propped up one of my knees and set the blond down on it. His arms automatically wrapped around my neck, but he wasn't holding on very strong. He kept slipping and slumping.

The kid was breathing heavily, hands desperately grasping for the fabric on my shirt. Holding on to him and getting my keys from my pocket was becoming increasingly difficult. I let go of him and his face went crashing into my crotch just as I freed my keys from my pocket.

I had no time to retaliate when the door of my room swung open and revealed the maid. She stood there wide eyed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's not what it looks like! He's unconscious!" I lifted the blonds head up by his hair so she could see his face. She squeaked and ran to the elevator catching it before the door closed.

"Lovely." I muttered. _She better have drawn the bath I asked for. _I hauled him over my shoulder and dropped his body on my couch. I walked to my personal bar and poured my favorite amber liquid.

"Scotch." Always sooths my nerves. I slumped into one of the bar stools. I groaned and held my head. _I drank at the bar, I'm drinking now, and I'm probably gonna drink later. _

I played with the tip of my glass, swirling the tip with my finger. I glanced over at 'him'. He was covered in glitter, he looked like he escaped from the wizard of oz.

I snorted and stood up taking the blond with me to the bathroom, along with the bottle of scotch. _My buddy_. I pulled a chair up to the side of the tub plopping down in it while pulling Mr. Unconscious in to the tub. I giggled as his head splashed in the water.

I lathered up a wash cloth and scrubbed his chest. A layer of dirt and glitter came off leaving behind slightly pink and clean skin. I finished with his chest and began with his legs. I worked my way up. I giggled again as I washed his penis while sipping out of my bottle o' scotch.

I felt him twitch and dropped the bottle. The glass shattered against the tiled floor. "Fuck!" I whined. The kid stirred in the tub. I reached my hand down and sliced it on a shard. "OW!" I shoved my hand in the dirty water of the tub. The blood seeped out into the water turning it a shade of dirty pink. _Like Sakura! _I started laughing uncontrollably and took up the washcloth again.

I scrubbed the makeup off his face watching all the troubles melt away. It was like he was a new person. So much more , innocent.

I dragged him up by his arm, pulling him out. I wiped my slashed hand across my face feeling the blood on my face. I didn't care, I was too far gone in my drunken stupor to give a fuck.

I dropped him on the bed and I followed passing out when my head hit the pillow.

Naruto POV

I shifted my body rubbing my face into the soft pillow. Wait…Pillow? I shot up to find myself completely naked next to a complete stranger. Something I should be used to by now, except for the fact that I couldn't remember anything!

The man turned over in his sleep to face me. "I don't like boats, Motherfucker!" I giggled! Loudly. He stirred awake. I squealed as I recognized what was streaked across his face. I pulled the sheet over my naked lower body.

I jumped out of the bed taking the entire sheet with me, in the process he flipped face first on the bed. He moaned and I flew to the closet and hid inside.

He sat up in the sheet-less bed. I peered out from behind one of the doors of the closet. He looked at me. _It's was the man from the bar! _"Please, are you all right?" He reached out his hand toward me. I inched forward, my fingers curled on the doorframe slightly.

"You were almost raped last night. I found you in the ally with some guy on top of you. I beat him and took you to my place." I shuddered as he retold the happenings of last night so simply.

I stood up pulling the sheet around my shoulders tightly. He looked at me. "Are you all-" He never finished his sentence.

Sasuke POV

It felt like I was on a boat. My head was spinning. And I felt sea sick. I knew I drunk too much. I always do. Just a little more than usual. A sudden noise pierced through my fitful slumber. I shot up to see the blond wide awake.

He flew out of the bed with the sheet flipping me over on my face. I groaned. _What a time for a hangover. _I sat up right again and saw big blue eyes looking at me behind my closet door.

I reached my hand out. "Please, are you alright?" He looked a little less frightened, so I continued. I clutched my throbbing head. "You were almost raped last night. I found you in the ally with some guy on top of you. I beat him and took you to my place."

He shuddered. I ignored the throbbing. "Are you all-" I felt the bile rise to my throat. I hurled the contents of my stomach over the other side of my bed.

I lied limp on the bed.

* * *

NM: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

TELL ME WHAT I CANT IMPROVE ON!

**WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!**


End file.
